King Under the Mountain
by Beloved-Soulless
Summary: Bilbo caught by a dragon in human skin. This is my first Smauglock fanfiction.


Bilbo snuck into the chamber. The reflection of the gold shone like stars in the sky. He held his breath as he crept in. The gold pieces were warm to the touch, they rattled somewhere off in the distance. Suddenly a loud roar startled Bilbo, sending him crashing to the ground. The clattering on gold and jewels echoed around him. Before he could even yell a shadow descended on him. A single clawed hand pinned Bilbo to the cold ground. Smaug's one claw had effectively holding the average size hobbit down. The large copper dragon looming over him, his eyes blinking sluggishly as if waking from sleep, his teeth gleamed in the dim fire light.

"So thief, come to steal my gold, have you?" The dragon's voice rumbled through Bilbo whole body. "Or are you looking for something more, pleasurable?" His long forked tongue flicking over Bilbo`s face as smoky breath pushes his hair back flat on the stone floor.

"I-I-I have come t-to." Bilbo stuttered his face a deep red. He frantically looked around, searching for some way out of this situation. His eyes caught the sight of Smaug's dripping cock, the tipped end shinning with pre-cum. Slowly it grew out of its sheath. Bilbo's face heated up even more; he tried wriggling out from under Smaug's claw. He only smirked down at him, feeling the growing bulge in the Hobbits pants.

"Really now, are Hobbits so sensitive." Smaug picked Bilbo up.

"Put me down!" He yelled, fearing for his life. The large traveling pack tumbling down to the mounds of gold at his feet. Smaug drug his claw down Bilbo's back, his clothes falling off in shreds. He blushed again, stuttering incoherently as he tried to cover himself up.

"What do you think you're doing you great bloody beast!?" The Hobbit's voice trembled, coming out more as a hoarse squeak. Smaug laughed, his golden eyes glowing with mirth. He strode over the sea of gold, placing his hobbit on a cave ledge. It was spacious, small veins of common metals coiling in integrate patterns littered the wall. Bilbo scrambled backward until his back hit the wall, still trying to cover himself and wag a finger at the dragon. "Now you see here. You will put me back down, this instant!" His threat fell on deaf ears as the dragon ducked out of sight, Bilbo let out a shaky sigh of relief but before he could even start to think of a way out a new face peered over the ledge at him. It could have been an elf if not for the golden cat like eyes and coppery scales that blended seamlessly with fair skin.

"S-smaug?" Bilbo nearly shrieked out. Smaug only pulled himself up on the ledge, large leather wings beating steadily, keeping him upright, his clawed hands scraping along the ground. He smiled wickedly, his lethal body gliding closer to Bilbo. "I chose a more, preferable, form. My true form seems to large for your small body to accommodate."

"Small! I'll have you know I am one of the taller Hobbits of my family." He shouted, momentarily forgetting his appearance. He pressed back as Smaug drew closer; his hips swaying like a cats about to pounce. Smaug's tail curled around Bilbo's leg, pulling it away from him, leaving him exposed to Smaug. Smaug took his opportunity and slipped in between his parted legs. Bilbo stammered as his body betrayed him, his cock jumping as Smaug's nails scraped up Bilbo's torso catching on his nipples. He moaned shaking his head, grabbing onto the Dragons wrists to keep them still.

"So very sensitive, my little hobbit." Smaug ground his own straining erection into Bilbo's. "But that works for me. Since you woke me from such a wonderful dream, you will take responsibility for this." for emphasise he grabbed both erections in one hand and began massaging them together. They quickly became slick with pre-cum. Bilbo moaned out, his brain becoming fogged over with lust. Bilbo grabbed onto Smaugs shoulders, clawing at his skin. "Ah, wait." he managed out as he thrust into his hand, cumming onto his stomach.

"Oh? So fast. But don't worry, we have just begun."

"Please, not again." Bilbo moaned, his eyes rolling back in his head.

"Oh no, it seems we've both built up for too long to stop now." Smaug let go of their cocks, licking the cum off his hand. He scraped the last of the cum from Bilbo's stomach. With wet finger he moved Bilbo for better access to his entrance. Bilbo awoke from his post orgasm bliss, quickly trying to get away again. Smaug only smiled down at him thrusting one finger in. Bilbo's face scrunched up in pain, squirming away from the intrusion but only drawing it in deeper.

"Will you calm down; you're just going to make it worse on yourself."

"I can't." he groaned out, Smaug smirked thrusting a single finger in and out before adding a second. As he scissored Bilbo's virgin entrance he leaned down, licking and biting his neck, marking Bilbo as his. Bilbo moaned as a third finger was added. Long clawed fingers thrusting against his prostate, he pushed down on the intruding digits again, wanting to feel that burst of pleasure again.

"How lewd." Smaug groaned, rutting his erection against Bilbo's leg, trying to relieve the building pleasure. "Are you ready for me now?" He questioned, but as Bilbo shook his head no Smaug pulled out his fingers, causing him to moan wantonly. Smaug laughed, pushing himself into Bilbo, moaning low in his chest. Bilbo screamed out, the feeling of being split in two overriding his previous pleasure. Smaug paused, reaching down between them, massaging his softening cock back to life.

"You need to relax." Bilbo moaned, nodding beside himself, trying to relax into the dragon. His cock slowly coming back to life under his ministrations.

"Good little thief." Smaug pushed into the hilt, leaning over the hobbits trembling form. "You're so tight, my little virgin." Smaug mumbled into the skin of Bilbo's neck.

"Please, hurry." He whispered, wrapping his arms around Smaug, holding him close.

"Don't tempt me." the dragon hissed, grabbing the Hobbits thin hips, digging his claws in. He slowly started to thrust into him. Bilbo clawed at Smaug's back, catching the flesh were the wings grew from his back. Smaug moaned driving into him deeper, hitting Bilbo's sweet spot dead on. He arched off the ground and into Smaug. Rubbing Smaug's sensitive skin and grinning as he moaned. "You're pushing you're luck" Smaug grained, speeding up, hitting Bilbo's sweet spot every time. Bilbo smirked reaching out and running his hands over the folds of his wings. Smaug rolled his hips causing all words to fail the hobbit.

"I- I'm going to cum!" Bilbo moaned, Smaug massaging his tip, swiping a claw over his slit. "Smaug!" He screamed, cumming again, his channel spasming around Smaug. He thrust faster into the constricting passage, biting down on the skin at Bilbo's neck, his elongated fangs breaking the skin as he came. His load filling Bilbo to the brim. Bilbo moaned on last time as he felt his passage filled. He lay back exhausted after cumming twice. Smaug pulled out, falling down beside him, his wings folding over the both of them.


End file.
